1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a contents-providing service through a communication network and a system thereof and, more particularly, to a method of providing a digital electronic book suitable for securing a copyright profit.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer communication contributes greatly to the global development of mobile communication technology. And, computer communication combined with the technology of the information super-highway leads to the continued expansion of the information technology industry.
Specifically, Internet, having been previously limited to a wired network, is now expanding into a wireless network, of which demand for its service increases day by day. Internet reciprocally connects networks scattered all over the world. At the center of the various networks are information servers. Internet provides all the users of the world information services, without spatiotemporal limitations. Such a design characteristic enables the Internet to increase the number of users, whereby the number of various Internet sites increases to meet the needs of the users.
Most Internet sites provide contents, including the value of predetermined information. Currently, most of the sites provide free contents, while some provide pay-contents. The pay-contents mainly correspond to copyrighted works. In detail, the pay-contents include electronic book (hereinafter abbreviated e-book), multimedia (e.g. music, movie, photo, etc.) and the like.
A process of providing the pay-contents will be explained briefly. First of all, a user connects with a site providing pay-contents through a browser drive of his computer. Namely, the user computer gains access to a server operating the service site. Thereafter, the user is provided with a homepage from the connected site, selects the requested pay-contents through the homepage, and requests a purchase of the pay-contents.
Accordingly, the server carries out ‘log-in’ for the user and then requests pay settlement for the purchase-demanded pay-contents from the user. If the user approves the pay-settlement for the purchase of the corresponding pay-contents, the server transmits the pay-contents to the user computer. In this case, the user uses a credit card, e-money, or mileage points for the use of the site, and the like for the pay-settlement.
As described above, the payment process for pay-content on the Internet has various disadvantages. As the payment process for the pay-contents on Internet is very complicated and users strongly believe that the information on Internet is supposed to be free, the users are unwilling to use the pay-contents. Therefore, the young generations tend not to use the pay-contents substantially.
Further, when an owner's copyright is protected, such as with an e-book, or when a producer's copyright is protected, such as with multimedia, it is difficult to provide the contents free. In the case of the e-book provided through payment, there is less demand for reading the e-book. Therefore, it is difficult to evaluate works of famous or non-famous writers.
Moreover, the efficiency of advertising provided through Internet sites is reduced. In other words, when an advertiser requests a service provider to post an advertisement, the requested advertisement is usually put on a fixed partial frame of the service site. Therefore, the advertiser cannot easily determine how many users view the advertisement. Thus, conventional advertisement through Internet has a poor efficiency.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.